empires_of_firefandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons of the 34th Century
"There has never been a more profitable industry in galactic history than producing weapons for warring powers" Arms of the Great War For three centuries, the Great Powers of the Milky Way have thrown massive armies at one another, armed with the finest weapons they can equip them with. Each faction has a specific type of weapon that they favor over all others, but all have each form or weapon. Ballistic Weapons Used chiefly by the United Systems, ballistic weapons fire a solid projectile, using kinetic energy to kill their targets. This can vary widely from chemical propulsion weapons, like Autocannons and Gatling weapons, to EM Railguns, which themselves range from the assassin's Gauss Pistol to the planet shattering Icarus Railcannon. Notable Ballistic Weapons: # Standard Automatic Railrifle (United Systems Army and Vatican Sub-Empire) # Heavy Naval Autocannon (United Systems Navy and Vatican Sub-Empire) # Heavy Railgun (United Systems Army, United Systems Navy, and Vatican Sub-Empire) # Field Autocannon (United Systems Army and United Systems Militias) Laser Weapons Favored heavily by the Brakian Empire, laser weapons fire an energized beam of light, transferring thermal energy in such high amounts that higher power weapons can disintegrate targets. Most laser weapons are fairly similar to one enough, varying mostly in the maximum power output each can achieve. Plasma Weapons The primary weapon type of the Thousand System Empire, plasma weapons fire a superheated ball of plasma, which transfers both kinetic and thermal energy to its target. Unlike laser weapons, plasma weapons do have more to them than simple power output, including variables such as type of gas used and the temperature the plasma is heated to. Notable Plasma Weapons: # Daedalus Plasma Rifle (United Systems Army) # Zythshar "Long-Barreled Plasma Rifle" (Thousand Systems Grand Armada) Superweapons (Weapons of Mass Destruction) The most powerful arms within the arsenals of the Great Powers, used only when capture of a world is an impossibility. While the United Systems uses superweapons far more often than any of the other Great Powers, all four have their own 'war crimes' ready and waiting to be used to bring untold death and destruction to billions. Human Superweapons: # Nuclear: Humanity came onto the galactic stage following two destructive nuclear wars, but that hasn't stopped the United Systems from constructing and stockpiling innumerable nuclear warheads, not counting the 30mgt Nuclear warhead inside each and every Heavy Railgun shell. # Chemical: While the Hague Treaties and the Geneva Conventions explicitly outlawed the use of chemical weapons, the Grand Congress unanimously decided in 3001 that the other Great Powers were not protected by Human Laws, and so since then, huge numbers of chemical arms have been produced and deployed against the Aliens. # Biological: The entire ecosystem of Earth and by extension the human settled worlds of the United Systems were created by geneticists following the mass extinction event known as the Great Ash Wars. As such, Humanity possess a frightening level of knowledge on creating and deploying pathological agents to ravage worlds before the United Systems invades. While human international law also bans their use, the same ruling for chemical weapons was applied to biological weapons. Brakian Superweapons: # Anti-Terraforming Bomb: Being a highly advanced and scientific race, the Brakians scoff at the overly destructive weapons utilized with increased frequency by Humanity, but their own superweapons make even the hardest Human nuclear officer want to vomit. The Brakians have weapons which can strip away the oxygen from a planet's atmosphere, killing everything on the planet which requires oxygen for respiration.